


c u girl

by larvitar



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, everything is fiiiine no one is suffering!, unrestrained winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: With the six inches of snow on the ground, Jules invites Rue over for their own little snow day.☆★☆rules, one-shot, fluffy ass bullshit
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	c u girl

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely have no idea where euphoria takes place but i always Assumed it was east coast because of all the talk of new york as if it’s close, so it’s east coast to Me. if the second season comes out and it turns out they’re in LA don't say anything LOL. takes place within S1 obviously pre-finale..... this is christmas break S1 to me. dedicated to one of my dear colleagues who had a wonderful rules fic that was deleted ;-( maybe one day we will get a reupload. title from the steve lacy song (https://youtu.be/t0fn0Q0DB0E). comments & kudos always appreciated!!!  
> EDIT: as it stands i’m pretty sure this is inaccurate since i guess euphoria S1 only takes place over the course of a semester. OOPS! just don’t think about it LOL or this can be an AU where they’re back to normal by christmas break.... or just post-S1. idk. i’m silly!

_ sunday, 9:32 a.m. _

jules <3: rueeee

jules <3: honey

jules <3: baby

jules <3: come onnn wake uppp

jules <3: have u looked outside???

Rue elicited a groan at the sound of text notifications from her phone. Another miserable day of winter break and worst of all, somebody decided to ruin her gluttonous sleeping in via pinging her a million thousand times. Of course, this all changed when she saw who they were from. Rue smiled, her heart growing warm at the other girl’s enthusiasm and generous use of pet names.

She hadn’t looked outside, actually. A quick pull of the curtains from behind her windows, and wouldn’t you know it, it was pure white. The trees were blanketed in the sparkling snow, and the whole landscape was covered with it. A plow sluggishly moved down the street, leaving a trail of slush in its wake.

Rue blinked, still smiling. The snow on the ground reminded her of when she was a child, still as difficult as ever but always being calmed down by her father letting her count the Christmas lights so they were an even number or even her mother letting her hold little Gia for the briefest of moments, even when Rue’s intrusive thoughts (which she never acted on, obviously) threatened to hurl her across the room. Christmas had always been calm then, and the environment outside reminded her of just that.

Rue picked her phone back up, responding to Jules’ texts.

rue: ya

rue: was it spozed 2 snow this much

Rue blinked the sleep out of her eyes, rubbing her face. God, the things she does for this girl.

jules <3: idk!

jules <3: but i am so glad it did :~)

jules <3: so i gotta ask u something ma’am

Rue’s heart froze. Oh Jesus fuck, not  _ this _ .

jules <3: would u like to make a snowman with me? <3

Rue blinked. Her heart sank to her chest for a moment and for  _ what _ ? Because Jules wanted to build a fucking snowman? Sheesh. The way Rue’s brain worked, for fuck’s sake.

Wait. It was— quick time check— 9:38 a.m.. Did Jules want to do this  _ now _ ?

rue: like

rue: now?

jules <3: yes silly!!!

jules <3: before it gets dark y’know y’know

rue: ok

rue: should i bike over

jules <3: are u sure that’s safe??

rue: probs

rue: i saw the plow earlier

jules <3: are u SURE you’ll be safe???

rue: yes baby

rue: i’ll drive xtra safe 4 you

rue: and i will bring snowman supplies

jules <3: woohoo!!!!

jules <3: see u soon <3

Cue Rue marching out of her room, circa 9:44 a.m., straight to the kitchen to fetch chocolate chips and a carrot. Figures that Rue’s mom ought to be up and moving at this time of day, too.

“Good morning, Rue.” She said coolly.

“Hi mom. Going to Jules’. Will be back before dinner.” She quickly organized her small bag of supplies, throwing her array of items into a small Ziploc baggie.

Her mom, sitting at the counter drinking coffee and staring idly at her phone, looked up. “You’re well-aware we got six inches of snow last night, are you not?”

Rue sighed and turned around. “Yes, ma. I’m well-aware. They plowed the roads. I’ll wear a jacket, I’ll be safe, whatever.” Before her mom could make any further comments, Rue turned around and went to her room to put on her trusty Converse and a bit warmer clothes.

The choice today was some black sweatshirt she had had in the back of her closet for ages, and of course, her dad’s maroon hoodie on top. Stuffing her tiny bag of goodies into the hoodie pocket, she slid open her bedroom window and slipped out to seek her bike.

Her mom was right. The snow was enveloping her jeans in white. Her driveway hadn’t been shoveled, probably something she’d have to do, but the road was indeed plowed, at least. She trudged over to her driveway, opening the garage and walking her bike out in her own tracks before closing the garage back up. Then, it was a cool ride to Jules’ house.

Rue loved biking more than anything, because of how easy it was for her to lose herself pedaling down the streets, minimal worries. She wasn’t thinking about her next fix, or the million ways she’d disfigure Nate Jacobs’ face, her mind was just on the ride, her legs pumping up and down as she glided down the streets.

Jules’ house wasn’t that far away, actually. It was a relatively quick ride, but it was a nice ride down to her house. It was closer to Rue’s house than Lexi’s or anyone else’s, actually, and Rue found herself making excuses with wherever she was going to stop at Jules’ for one reason or another.

Jules’ driveway was currently being shoveled by her father, dressed for the occasion in a green winter coat, gloves, and boots, and yet still looking a bit cold nonetheless. He nodded at the ever-frequent visitor, giving her a brisk smile and a nod to the door, obviously too involved in his shoveling to chit-chat. Indeed, just as Rue stepped inside the Vaughn home, he went right back to shoveling.

“Jules?” Rue shouted, only being met with an empty echo. “Jules?” She shouted again, closer to upstairs. Rue wrinkled her nose, opting to text Jules instead.

rue: here

rue: wya

The response came just as Rue decided to put her phone back in her hoodie pocket, not even thirty seconds.

jules <3: out back!!

rue: ok

rue: coming

With that, Rue treaded carefully with her wet Converse, making her way to the back door before slipping outside, where a bundled-up Jules was waiting right next to the small concrete porch where the back door was.

Jules somehow knew how to make deep-winter clothes fashionable, too. She was wearing a long, light blue coat, lined with fur, and a purple scarf. Her hair was in a bun, with a makeup look of a light blue wing and of course, a smattering of glitter, matching her coat. She was wearing gloves that matched the purple of her scarf, too, and Rue, even as she was never really one for fashion, appreciated the complementary articles.

“Rue!” Jules exclaimed, rushing her with a hug. Rue melted into the other girl’s embrace, securing her arms around Jules’ back, gently rocking back and forth before the two pulled away.

Jules looked at her expectantly. “Well?” Rue blinked, a light pink dusting her face. Right. With that, she pulled out her small baggie of essential items, a lazy smile on her face.

“Y’wanna get started?”

☆★☆

The pair of girls worked diligently enough so that it didn’t take them all that long to build a strong base. Rue had finally finished rolling the large ball of snow into place as she saw Jules sitting on the porch and scooping up a handfuls of snow for the next section.

With that, Rue grabbed some snow from the ground as well, going over to where Jules was and sitting right next to her, smiling warmly at her as their hands touched to make the next ball of snow. The two then moved their smaller ball of snow on top of the larger one, molding it into the base so it stuck.

Rue pulled out her small baggie, concentrating on placing the chocolate chips into all the right places as Jules took some sticks that hadn’t been buried by snow and placed them into the larger ball of snow. Jules smiled seeing Rue’s intense concentration, meticulously placing each chocolate chip, before standing up to go over to Rue and kneel to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

Rue was frazzled from the ever-welcomed feeling of Jules’ lips on hers, her cheeks turning pink. “W-what was that for?” Rue asked as the other girl giggled and gingerly pushed a strand of her dark, curly hair behind her ear.

“Because you’re cute when you’re concentrating, silly.” Rue huffed, looking down at the snow-covered ground in an attempt to avoid the pink that was now spreading across her cheeks.

As soon as she collected herself, she reached inside the baggie to grab the last item— the carrot. She then offered it to Jules, getting on one knee and holding it out to her like a sword.

“My fair lady, if you would be so kind to do the honors…” Jules beamed at her, delicately taking the carrot from her palm and playing along.

“Indeed I will, my dearest and most loyal knight Rue of house Bennett.” The two made eye contact, then promptly breaking character by giggling. After their small fit of laughter, Jules slotted the carrot right into the middle of their snowman’s face, perfectly placed.

“There. He’s finished.”

Rue hugged against Jules, partly to gain the other girl’s warmth and partly because she wanted the contact. Jules instinctively hugged back against her, wrapping her arms snugly against Rue’s back.

“He’s beautiful,” Rue remarked.

Jules turned to Rue, whose face was perched on her shoulder. “What should we name him?”

Rue only snuggled more into her shoulder. “I’unno. Maybe we could call him Rules.”

With that, Jules kissed Rue delicately on her forehead, looking back to their snowman son. “That’s perfect.” With the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Rue, however, she snaked into the snow, discreetly creating a snowball. “However, it  _ wouldn’t _ be so perfect if…” She stood up and turned, ambushing Rue with a snowball.

“Jules! You’ll pay for this, you asshole!” Rue retorted, grinning ear-to-ear as Jules ran to the other side of the yard and Rue worked on creating her own snowballs where she was. As soon as she finished, she lobbed one at Jules, who shrieked, returning one back that landed in her hair. Rue only shook it off, making more in the snow. This sort of childish fun and giddiness was something Rue rarely experienced, something akin to spending time with your middle school crush during summer break, where obligations and responsibilities were nonexistent. That’s how Rue felt, laughing as she and Jules threw snowballs at each other. It was euphoria.

☆★☆

The two eventually got tired and as such, retired to Jules’ house for hot chocolates and snacks. “Snacks” in question were those nasty anise Christmas cookies that Rue always hated, which she was fervently protesting as Jules was heating up the milk in the microwave and snacking on said despised anise cookies.

“I’m just saying, Jules, they just taste  _ off _ . Like, they were lightly poisoned with cyanide but not completely, y’know?”

Jules giggled, taking a small bite of one as she leaned over the counter to come face-to-face with Rue, sitting on a barstool at the island.

“Okay, buuuuut… they can’t compete with those  _ ah-may-zing  _ lofthouse cookies that are always at grocery stores.”

Rue scrunched up her nose. “Which ones?” Jules rolled her eyes, finishing her cookie before pulling out her phone and quickly typing “lofthouse cookies” into Google. When her desired image came up, she slid the phone across the counter to Rue.

Rue furrowed her brows, looking scrutinizingly at Jules. “Seriously? Those ones taste like  _ dust.  _ Fucking  _ dust,  _ Jules.”

Jules dropped her mouth in mock-offense, before getting the milk from the microwave, which had just gone off with a resounding “BEEP”. “You have no taste, Rue. You’re lucky I love you.”

Rue tried to ignore the pink on her face as she grinned, leaning forward to get closer to Jules, who was almost done with pouring the hot chocolate mix into two mugs.

“Yeah? Well, I think I have pretty good taste in women.” 

Jules briefly looked up from where she was grabbing the glass of milk to pour into their mugs, her face now lightly blushing as she looked back down shook her head.

“You’re such a cheeseball, Rue.”

Rue shrugged, smirking. “Born this way, baby.”

Jules was now pouring the mini marshmallows into each mug, before hesitating at Rue’s and looking up at her.

“How many marshmallows do you want?”

Rue raised her eyebrows incredulously. “Is that even a question? As many as you can.”

“Okay…” Jules replied, pouring a gratuitous amount of marshmallows into Rue’s mug. Once it had reached an amount where it was obvious any more would make hot chocolate spill over, Jules pushed Rue’s mug over to her, grabbing her own mug to sit on the adjacent barstool and curl into her as Rue held her mug up to her lips and took tentative sips to lessen the liquid content.

“Good?”

“Great,” Rue retorted, pecking Jules on the lips.

Jules sighed contentedly, with the two just basking in each other’s company, still wrapped in each other, as they took gentle sips at their hot chocolate.

“Y’know, I think we had a pretty killer snow day.” Rue spoke, breaking their silence that had settled in for the past ten or so minutes.

“Only because you came over, dummy.” With that, Jules punctuated her statement with a kiss to Rue’s cheek. “Otherwise, I think my dad would’ve had me shovel the driveway.”

“I think my mom’s waiting on me to do that.”

“For now, let’s not worry about that garbage. Right now, it’s just us.”

Rue turned to Jules, a slight smile on her face. “It’s always just us, isn’t it?”

Jules grinned back at her. “Yeah. You’re right.”

“It is.”

☆★☆

**Author's Note:**

> i wish gay people were real. forgive me for using euphoria itself as a word within this LOL, it just fit i couldn’t find anything else that fit in its place. hopefully this gives you all some sort of rest from the pain that has been the two special episodes, cause jesus fuck. no spoilers, obviously, but SHEESH. anyway i just think we needed these ladies being silly and gay, so, here we are! i treasure every kudo and ESPECIALLY every comment, jsyk. thank you very much for reading!  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr:  
> krookodyke.tumblr.com


End file.
